


EFA Fic Challenge 2019!!

by DarkWiccan, Delayne, Laragh



Series: EFA Fic Challenges! [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Challenges, Contests, EFA Fic Challenge 2019, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWiccan/pseuds/DarkWiccan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delayne/pseuds/Delayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laragh/pseuds/Laragh
Summary: It's baaaaaack!!The gauntlet is once again thrown! C'mon fic authors, show us whatcha got!The Top 16 have been chosen! Check out who made it through in Chapter 2!





	1. The Challenge!

Here Be the Rules:

 Authors submit a Wynonna Earp fanfiction story based on the single-word prompt  **“Toothpaste”**  by February 22nd, 2019 

  * _Post stories to[AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/) and include the tag “EFA Fic Challenge 2019 **”**_


  1. Stories  **must not** exceed 4000 words and a “T” Rating*.
  2. Stories may not violate the EFA FAQ (visit - <http://efapodcast.com/about>)



 

EFA will pare down initial entries to sixteen finalist fics that will then enter a bracketed “vote-off”, beginning the week of March 11th, that will last over four weeks until a final winner is determined.   _(If we have fewer than 16 entries to start off, we will start with the next nearest even number and go from there)._

The winner’s story will be recorded as an audiobook and played on an upcoming episode, PLUS the winning author will be interviewed for the show!

 

So what do you reckon, authors? Are you up for it??

 

 

*For the purposes of this competition, the rating limitation of ‘T’ means that there should be little to no swearing, minimal violence and references to nudity and/or sex acts and no explicit descriptions of sex acts. All “love scenes” should ‘fade to black’.


	2. Top 16!!

Out of 51 Entries the field has been narrowed to our Top 16, paired in 8 match-ups to make the starting round of the bracket.

The bracket is posted! Now it’s up to voters to decide the ultimate winner!

Visit http://brackify.com/bracket/26657/EFA-Fic-Challenge-2019 to Vote!

 

 

[The Girl From Room 208 by odaatlover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652644)  vs [Icarus Meets The Old Man and the Sea (but Wayhaught) by loveisgravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864045)

 

 

[Doc Versus The Twenty-First Century by Baggerheda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643125) vs [Bees Knees by DreadPirateBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874272)

 

 

[‘Three in the Morning’ by HaughtBreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649515) vs [when it gets heavy (put the weight on me) by igotopigfarts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703503) 

 

 

[A Toddler’s Will by Grace Kay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704265) vs [Vanilla by LuckyWantsToKnow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746508)

 

 

[Under the Crushing Weight of the Blood Moon by CMoAllTheTime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818049) vs [no one knew the cost by tigerlo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874644)

 

 

['in the stillness of remembering what you had’ by gilligankane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799152) vs ['Shoeboxes’ by Seda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650109) 

 

 

['Canines’ by Orange17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694173) vs ['the way to found’ by coldmackerel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890364)

 

 

[T](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729882)[he Demon-Hunter’s Handbook for Home and Self Care by maidenstar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729882) vs [Toothpaste Kisses (stay with me, I’ll stay with you) by CapturetheFinnick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645342)

 

Thank you everyone who participated. You made our jobs EXTREMELY difficult, which was an absolute joy. So many excellent fics, it was an embarrassment of riches. Every single entry was amazing.

 

Be sure to follow us on Twitter [@EFA_Podcast](https://twitter.com/efa_podcast) to get the latest links and updates as the voting begins!

 

Congrats to our Top 16 and best of luck!


End file.
